Final Fantasy Shorts
by skyedragon2
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've done over the years. Some humorous, some dark and some fluffy romance. Multiple pairings. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**A/N: This series of short fanfictions I wrote all in class or while I was in between stories. Absolutely none of them are finished and I don't plan on finishing any of them. I'm currently cleaning out my desk and found all of these papers that had half-completed stories on them. I don't like just throwing them because I like looking back through them from time to time so I figured that I'd type them all out. Consider this like a scrap dump. **

**DISCLAIMER: All characters either belong to Square Enix or Disney. None of them are mine. Neither are any of the songs that appear here. **

**Final Fantasy Songs**

**This first set of stories was a writing exercise. I put my iPod on shuffle and wrote as long as the song was playing. **

**Beverly Hills - Weezer**

Cloud stared up at the Shinra building, his gaze filled with awe and wonder. A grunt next to him smirked and clapped him on the back, "You wanna make it up there someday, kid?" The blonde turned to face the man, his face overflowing with excitement, and nodded.

**Bicycle - Queen**

His hand traced lightly over the expensive leather and caressed the glinting metal of the motorcycle. With a sigh of contentment, he swung a leg over the contraption and settled down into the seat. A wolf whistle brought him out of his mechanical induced haze. "Nice bike, Spikey! What's it called?"

"Fenrir."

**Big Bad World – Plain White T's**

Reno kicked a can down into the gutter, watching it skitter against the pot-holed road. Next to him, Rude shifted to get a better view of the slum's church. They were on 'Aeirth Duty' as Reno liked to call it.

"You know what, Rude?"

"Hmm?"

"Being a Turk sucks sometimes."

"Hmm…"

"But protecting someone like her makes it seem better."

"Hmm."

**Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie**

Tifa gazed down at the letter she was clutching tightly in her hands. Cloud was gone. Gone. He had left for the city of Midgar, to join SOLDIER. And he hadn't even said goodbye. Tifa sniffed and brushed aside the moisture that clung to her eyes.

**Black or White – Michael Jackson **

Marlene clambered onto Barrett's lap, shoving a doll into his face.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what Ms. Tifa got me!"

The big man smile down onto the tiny girl and made a show of examining the new toy. Marlene flashed a bright smile and pressed the toy closer to her father, "Look, she evens matches you."

And indeed the doll had dark chocolate skin. Marlene compared the two skin tones solemnly and then glanced down at her own pale skin, "Hey Daddy, why don't I look like you?"

**Black Roses Red – Alana Grace**

Warm arms embraced him from behind, comforting, protecting. Zach clutched onto the hands as if they were a lifeline holding him above the water as the tears streamed down his face.

"He's gone, Aer, he's really gone…"

**Now on to my short stories that should probably never see the light of day.**

**Anyone Seen the Vamp?**

"Hey Cid, you seen Vincent anywhere?" a very loud, very obnoxious voice chirped in the pilot's ear.

The old man jumped, the mechanical book he'd been reading dropping to the ground with a muffled thump. He growled as he bent down to retrieve the manual, dusting off the jacket of the book and setting it on the stocky wooden table next to his chair.

"What the hell do you want, you brat?" Cid grumbled as he glared death at the teenager in front of him. The young ninja crossed her arms and pouted, the epitome of a pissed off little kid.

"I asked you; Haaaave yoooouuu seeeeen Viiiinnceeeeent?" Yuffie drew out the question long and breathy, as though Cid was some addle-brained ninety-two year old man.

"Gaia damn it, brat! I'm not deaf, which is a wonder, considering the fact that you spend half the time yelling your little lungs out. And no, I haven't seen that emo, vampire boy anywhere."

The girl pouted again, eyes roving around the small room suspiciously, "You sure, old man?"

"Why the hell would I know where he is?" the pilot growled out, settling back into his chair and reaching for his pack of cigarettes. Yuffie shrugged, still eyeing him, "I dunno, you two just seem awfully chummy lately. But maybe I'm wrong."

"Damn straight," was the grunted reply. The ninja watched in annoyance as Cid lit up a cigarette and continued to ignore her. Shrugging once again, she turned on her heel and rushed off to search even deeper into the depths of the airship.

"Is she gone, chief?" A whisper voice asked from deep within the closet.

**Caffeine Please**

Cloud panicked, the blood draining from his face, leaving the already pale skin a sickening shade of ashy white, "Y-you want m-me to what?"

You could almost hear the rolling of Kunsel's eyes behind his heavily armored mask, "You. Are going. To take. The General's coffee to him."

Kunsel paused, watching the 3rd with concern; the blonde was close to hyperventilating and if he let this gone on any longer he might as well pass out, "Kid, you're not in trouble or nuthin'. General Sephiroth just needs his daily dose of caffeine. Trust me; it's a lot worse if he doesn't get his pick-me-up. All you have to do is knock on his door, put it on his desk and walk right back out. You don't even have to look at him."

Cloud nodded, his erratic breathing returning to a somewhat normal state. Inwardly, Kunsel breathed a sigh of relief. Cloud gingerly took the steaming cup of gourmet coffee from his superior officer and took a deep breath before beginning his journey to the office that housed his idol.

**Seeing Red**

Crimson eyes flashed golden, glaring out from beneath ebony strands of hair. From deep within the recesses of Vincent's mind, Chaos growled menacingly, his hackles rising. The red-head in front of the two entities raised his hands in the air, showing that he was unarmed. He then placed them behind his head, interlocking his fingers and bracing them against the back of his skull. The hybrid took a deep, calming breath, mentally snapping at Chaos to shut up. The red-head waited patiently as Vincent lowered his tri-barreled gun which had originally been leveled at the intruder's chest.

"And you are?" the ex-Turk hissed, Chao's anger leaking through his control. The red-head grinned, flashing a toothy grin, aqua eyes blazing with excitement and awe. He unlocked one hand and gave a cheery wave before saying, " Sup man, I'm Reno of the Turks, Second-In-Command."

Vincent eyed the man's slouched posture and untidy uniform before raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Reno's smirk dropped into a pout," How come no one believes me the first time I say it?"

Vincent kept Cerberus at his side as the Turk reached inside his suit pocket and fished out his official Shinra badge. He tossed it to the demon-master who caught it with his armored hand easily and then proceeded to verify the information. The badge hadn't really changed much from when he had had his own, the picture was clearer and the print was a dark grey instead of the plain black that had been used before. The badge only contained the most basic of identification: a name, the age, a photo and Shinra's seal followed closely by the President's signature, signed in person, not some mundane photocopied version. Vincent flipped over the card, searching for some obscure flaw. The back was filled with details and credentials and there, right at the top, was the rank, Lieutenant Commander. He slipped the card back into the wallet but held onto it, instead of throwing it back. Reno's expression soured but he still didn't complain, especially with Cerberus pointed back at his chest.

"Looks like Shinra really has fallen to the dogs."

**Fan Clubs**

Sephiroth leaned against the rail that prevented people from falling off of the roof,supporting himself with his leather clad elbows. Three stories down was the C Parking Lot. Humming absentmindedly to himself, Sephiroth flipped open his PHS to check the time, the glowing numbers reading 2:55. He was five minutes early but that didn't matter, it was better than being too late. His PHS beeped suddenly, the screen flashing to show a message coming through. _What perfect timing_, Sephiroth thought as he opened the file, a small smirk flickering across his face as he read through the new update.

_Subject: News Letter 107_

_Sender: Cloud Strife Fanclub_

_Message: This week's updates are small facts that we've dug up about our beloved blonde Cadet. He is around the age of 18, from a small mountain town of Nibleheim. It seems he only has one friend, a certain Soldier 2__nd__ Class, Zackary Fair. Cloud seems to have a fascination with tending to and riding his beloved motorcycle, Fenrir. _

Sephiroth's smile grew as he heard the distinct rumble of an engine that he had been waiting for. A tiny figure was currently straddling a large motorcycle in the middle of the C Lot. As the General watched, the blonde Cadet revved the engine before taking off across the empty lot and disappearing out of view as he headed back towards the barracks. Sephiroth waited a little longer before reading the rest of the fanclub update.

_Cloud's favorite color is jade green._

**A/N: Alright this file's getting a little big so I'll post another chapter soon. Let me know which story was your favorite so far!**


End file.
